


Always and Forever, Hope Mikaelson style

by nazangel



Series: Legacies Fix-its, Missing scenes and more [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mild Smut, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels, This is a crack fic, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: The Mikaelson family is celebrating the anniversary of the day they were formed. Follow Hope as she spends time with her pack/coven/clan, all culminating in a huge dinner.ORHope is in a polyamorous relationship with her people? (except for Pedro, cause ew!) and spends the family anniversary with all of them-----------------------This is supposed to be a crackfic born from the 'everybody loves Hope' thing Legacies is giving us. Don't take it too seriously.





	1. Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is a crackfic. Don't take it seriously.

Hope stirred awake early in the morning, wondering what had woken her up at 6:13. As she became more aware and tried to sit, she felt a pair of strong arms clutching her.

Hope looked down to find the reason she had suddenly woken up. Right beside her Raf's face was furrowed in his sleep and his lips pursed. Mix that with vice grip she was in at the moment and her heart broke for him. Even after centuries of standing by her side, of sharing her bed, of many many instances of love between them, between the whole pack, Rafael was still afraid of abandonment. It was the most obvious in moments like these.

They had always thought it would be Landon that would keep those ghosts with him, and he did to a certain extent as was expected with a bad childhood in foster care, but not in the way that Rafael did. The way the fear of loneliness and being left behind clung to Rafael like a second shadow just was not present with Landon.

Speaking of Landon, he was supposed to be in bed with them too. However, she decided to push that away for now and focus on the man with her.

Hope gently slid her hands to cup his neck and the lower half of his face. She gently stroker her thumbs over his cheekbones, exactly the way he liked it. However, instead of easing the tension, it just made him whimper and curl even closer. She sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Come on Raf," she whispered, "It's okay. I'm here. You can wake up,"

Raf stirred a little, so she kept going. Softly whispering reassurances and sweet nothings in his ear.

"I love you Rafie," she whispered to him

Raf eventually opened his eyes and stared up at her, eyes a little watery.

"S-sorry," he whispered, wiping at his eyes, "Did I wake you up?"

Instead of answering, she pulled him close to her, letting him bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"None of that babe," she whispered, "I'm always here for you. Always and Forever, remember?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "Always and Forever,"

They stayed like that for a while. Him nuzzling close to her, her hands gently stroking the back of his neck.

There was a soft sound at the door. Hope glanced up to see Landon standing at the door. He looked between the two of them, a worried look on his face.

"Everything okay?" he asked

Rafael pulled away and nodded, tucking himself into Hope's side. Landon followed his example and tucked himself into Hope's other side, reaching out to gently stroke his brother's arm.

"What happened?"

"Dunno," said Rafael, eye already fluttering shut, "Bad dream I guess, don't really remember,"

Accepting the answer, Landon rested his head on Hope's shoulder.

"Where did you go earlier?" Hope asked in a whisper

"Went to get water, Kaleb and MG roped me into one of their 5:30 am workout sessions. Damn vampires," There was a trace of fondness in his voice

Hope chuckled but secretly she was glad they had gotten to the point where they could hang out despite that messed up night at the school years ago.

They stayed like that for a while. Both boys tucked into her sides, her gently stroking their hair.


	2. My Blonde Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hizzie for the soul!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Eventually, the alarm alerted her, a vibration of the bracelet on her wrist that would only disturb her.

She looked at the boys. Rafael had dozed off but Landon was still awake. Knowing that they would want to stay in bed a little longer, she gestured for Landon to move. Understanding, Landon helped her move Rafael, trying not to disturb him. Once they were rearranged, she kissed both their foreheads and headed for the bathroom.

She quickly washed up and by 7:15 she was standing at the front of the compound being glared at by an irritated Lizzie.

"Where were you?" Lizzie asked, dressed to go far a jog. Something they both did every morning.

Hope frowned at her hostile tone, noticed the slight tremble in her hands, her rigged posture and instantly understood what was happening.

She gently took Lizzie's hand, "Babe are you okay?"

Lizzie gave her head a shake as if trying to clear it, "Yeah, Sorry. Just feeling a little hyper maybe?"

"Well if you can tell something's wrong then you probably haven't reached the point of an episode yet," Hope said pulling her in for a hug

Lizzie clutched her back, "Yeah, I think you're right. I took the pills, called my therapist. I just wanna go run now. I think it might calm me,"

"Alright babe," she said softly, "Let's go,"

Once out of the compound, they both broke out in a jog, heading for the city park. Over the years, Lizzie had set some routines for herself to lessen the risk of one of her episodes and this morning jog was one of them. Back when they were young it used to be that the dark thoughts and moods that came with her 'lows' would cause terrible magical reactions. Something Hope herself had experienced too a few times. On the other hand, her manic episodes would literally cause her to act like she was the only important person in existence. It was hard for the family at first but after a few times, when they realized how bad they actually made the blonde heretic feel and how hard she tried to be better, they all pitched in to help. Even Penelope Park.

Now Hope was proud to say that her episodes were practically non-existent. She still had her 'lows' but instead of it triggering her magic, she just laid down in her bed, a dark cloud over her. Someone would stay with her, cuddling her and making sure her thoughts didn't spiral into dangerous territory. It always broke everyone's heart but there wasn't anything anyone could do other than be there for her. Her highs were the same but with medications, she was coming along well and her attacks were a lot less now. Much to the relief of everyone. No one liked seeing Lizzie in pain.

Once they got to the park they started on their usual path. The whole time Hope kept an eye on Lizzie, making sure she was actually okay. As they ran, Lizzie's shoulder loosened, her usual prep came back into her step, and peaceful look graced her features.

And with usual Lizzie came, well, the usual Lizzie-ness. Halfway through the jog, she was playfully poking Hope, making flirty comments and casually making  _suggestions._

It was a game they played. Lizzie would push her and they would see how long Hope would last. It usually wasn't very long.

Lizzie's flirting was of a particular brand. Even while running, she knew how to move, what to say, just the right way to twirl her hair and before Hope knew it, she was pulling Lizzie behind an alcove of trees.

Their lips crashed together, hands exploring everywhere they could reach.

God, Hope would never get tired of kissing this beautiful girl, of the soft sounds she made, the hands caressing her back, the soft skin underneath her own hand.

Lizzie pulled away and started kissing her neck, letting her hands travel lower and low-

There was a sudden crash beside them and they broke apart, looking around. Moments later a teenage boy ran past them and picked up a stray soccer ball. He looked up and noticed them. Gave them a quick once over, smirked, winked and ran out of there.

They both stared at each other incredulously and burst out laughing.

"Oh My God!," said Lizzie, clutching her stomach laughing, "How did we not notice? We have super senses for god's sake!"

Hope chuckled, "I don't know about you but it's pretty hard to concentrate with your hands on me, babe,"

"Aww," said Lizzie, kissing her cheek, "You're sweet,"

Hope chuckled again and intertwined their hands together, "Now that the moment is ruined, we should probably head back,"

Lizzie nodded and they ran back hand in hand, giggling like little girls by the time they got back to the compound.

"We should go shower first," said Lizzie, tugging Hope along with her.

Hope laughed and let herself be dragged along with the blonde, giving Jed a small wave as they passed him in the hall, an amused smile on his face.

Once they got to Lizzie's room, she started to tug Hope into the bathroom.

"Oh so you want me to join you?" teased Hope

Lizzie gave her a fake innocent look, "Oh yeah, I thought we could conserve water,"

Hope snorted and followed Lizzie's lead and undressing.

Suffice to say, they didn't just shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Also, who else is here for the Hizzie friendship in Legacies right now!


	3. Beauty and Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope officially starts her morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry that this had taken so long. First I had exams then I got busy and then I had writer's block and my head was a mess. 
> 
> But it's here now. Enjoy!!!!

Hope hummed as she gently brushed a comb through Lizzie's hair. The blonde couldn't help but gaze at her in the mirror.

Hope was always beautiful but she was especially beautiful when lost in the happy parts of her own mind. Her eyes would go soft and distant and a small smile would play on her lips. She would start humming one tune or another like she was doing right now. Pair that with her still damp hair and the sunlight flitting through the window, Hope looked positively ethereal.

Finally finishing, Hope looked up and met her gaze in the mirror and smiled her beautiful smile.

"What are you looking at huh?" she teased

"You,"

Hope let out a small laugh, a soft blush rising on her cheeks.

Beautiful.

"Oh?" said Hope, "And tell me, what about me is so captivating hmm?"

Lizzie slid out of the chair and put her arms around the other's waist.

"Literally Everything,"

Hope let out a small chuckle and kissed her cheek.

"As much as I would love to stay here and have you shower me with compliments, I have a few appointments to attend to before Pedro and Nico get here,"

"Alright alright," said Lizzie intertwining their hands together. Hope smiled at her and they headed toward the kitchen. Upon arriving they realized that everyone was already finished and only MG was standing there, probably waiting for Hope.

"Hey guys," said MG, Wiggling his eyebrows, "Shower turned long huh?"

Hope snorted and smacked him, "Where's Kaleb? We should be going soon,"

"Already outside," said MG, "Let's go!"

Something suddenly occurred to Lizzie, "Hey wait up. Aren't you supposed to feed today?"

MG sighed and made a face, "Can we skip it? I don't like to" he whined

Hope gave him a mock hurt look, "Good to know what you think of my blood,"

"Oh come on! You know what I mean,"

"And we had a deal,"

MG sighed and relented, bringing his teeth to Hope's wrist. When they had first gotten together, MG had refused to drink human blood. However, Hope had been worried about the Mikaelson enemies and how someone who relied solely on animal blood would fair against them. And it wasn't just the old Mikaelson enemies either, there were many supernaturals that still saw Hope's pack or family as unnatural and believed they should be eliminated. Not wanting to take a chance with Mg's safety she had threatened to kick him out. Josie had presented a compromise. Since they already know it didn't affect his addiction, MG would drink Hope's blood every other day to keep his strength up.

Since then MG had diligently drunk Hope's blood at the required time. Didn't mean he stopped whining about it though.

"There you big baby," said Hope when they finished, "That didn't take too long,"

Mg pouted at her causing both girls to let out a chuckle.

"Now we really should get going," said Hope, "You and Josie are going out shopping aren't you Lizzie?"

"Yeah," said Lizzie, "We're making biryani tonight,"

"Cool," said Hope, "We'll switch off for lunch?"

"Sure,"

"Good. Great," said Hope, "Let's go,"

Hope gave her a quick kiss while MG blew one at her before seeing out.

Lizzie grinned after them and grabbed a croissant. She had a sister to hunt down and a dinner to prepare for.

* * *

Kaleb was waiting for them outside the compound, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Took you, people, long enough," said Kaleb, as they started toward their destination.

"Long shower," teased MG, glancing at Hope.

"Ah," said Kaleb, "Next time maybe chose a day where you don't have to four different people to meet,"

Hope frowned, "Four? We're only seeing the Pack and the witches aren't we?"

Freya's grandchildren had eventually grown to create the Mikaelson pack and the Mikaelson Coven. They were long gone now but their descendants had grown both groups. Hope always met with them once a week to catch up.

"It's the human's turn too," said Kaleb, "and there is a witch that wants you to make her immortal. I told her you usually don't do that for strangers but she wanted to present her case,"

"Must have been persuasive,"

"Oh very,"

The immortality spell was something she had started dabbling with back in her twenties. It had been after one of her visits to Kol and Davina. While there she had noticed some tension between the two. Davina had told her that Kol's immortality had come up in a conversation causing a bit of an argument.

"I can only slow my ageing for so long. It doesn't sit well with Kol but he'll never really come out and say anything cause he knows how much magic means to me. It makes him a little passive aggressive. Don't worry we'll be fine in a few days,"

Davina had ended the conversation with that but Hope hadn't been able to forget it. The immortality spell had already had four versions, three of them vampire related. She had focused on the first one made by Qetisyah but had gotten nowhere. In the end, it had been Jed of all people who had suggested something different.

"Why don't you base it on your own blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Admittedly, I don't know much about magic but we all learned the basics in text. The Originals can sire vampires. Your father was the originals hybrid and he could turn wolves. You're the original tribrid. You activated your vampire abilities without losing your magic. Maybe you could do for witches what your father could do for wolves,"

She had hugged Jed for that and then had proceeded to feel like an idiot for not thinking it herself.

From there had started the longest project of her life. One that lasted nearly eight years but she had finally made a spell that she thought would work out perfectly. She had just needed someone to test it and make sure it wouldn't replicate the vampire spell and well that had been a problem until Pedro had stepped up. He was married to a vampire and had been ready to turn for his partner Nico.

"If I can retain my witch powers the way you've intended then great and if I turn into another version of a vampire well, I was already planning on doing that anyway,"

The spell had worked. Pedro had become immortal. He had needed an injection of spelt blood to survive. "Holy Blood" MG had jokingly called it but it had worked. They had realized that Pedro was also sired to Hope but he hadn't really felt perturbed by it, citing that he trusted Hope. It had made Hope bawl like a baby.

She had eventually given the spell to Davina and Penelope, siring them to her too. Since then there had been more than a few witches that had asked for the spell but Hope had never felt comfortable doing it for various reasons.

Kaleb and MG usually turned these requests away.

As the bayou can into sight, she wondered what had lead Kaleb to allow a meeting to this particular witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has a few meetings. There's Hosie, and Kaleb makes a new friend.
> 
> Enjoy!

The three were greeted at the bayou by Linda Mikaelson. One of the few wolves in the pack who still held the Mikaelson name. She leads them through the main house. A medium sized cabin that was considered the HQ of the wolf pack. In the middle of the main room is a huge picture of her cousin Emilio Mikaelson and his wife Shonda. Shonda had been the wolf in this equation. Their children had then turned out to be werewolf-witch hybrids, with them retaining their magic abilities until the curse was triggered.

Only the oldest of the three, Misha, had triggered it, defending himself against a hunter. His sisters, Coleen and Cassandra, had started their own coven. More witches and werewolves had joined the Mikaelson pack and Coven respectively. Over the years they had learned to live together, trading members. There were plenty of witches with werewolf DNA that would be handed to the pack if they triggered the curse. The opposite happened a lot more though. In the Mikaleson pack, it wasn't odd for two werewolf parents to have a child with the ability to practice magic. They would be then officially welcomed to the coven. Overall, the two species were very good at living together, something she knew came from there ancestor.

Emilio, Shonda and their children might be gone now but their love for each other and the pack/coven could still be seen through the current members' harmony, something Emil and Shonda had learned in the Salvatore school.

Linda, Emilio and Shonda's great-granddaughter lead them to the round table at the centre of the room. It was covered with different plans for the bayou and deals made with other supernatural groups.

"Still a paper and pen person Linda?" said MG jokingly.

"Hey? I happen to like paper and pen. Now let's get into it. I have a dress fitting to attend,"

"The Flores and Zimmer wedding?" asked Kaleb

"Yup. I was made the maid of honour,"

"That's great Lin!" said Hope, "Now was are these updates you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah. So we've taken in some more wolves from a pack that was attacked by hunters. We need more housing space but well, we're not exactly swimming in money...

Linda and Hope spent the next hour talking about the new wolves and space and money needed to house them.

"The way I'm understanding it," said MG, "We agree that the wolves will raise as much as they can comfortably and we'll match,"

"Have the witches contributed anything?" said Hope

"Yes they have agreed to help out," said Linda

"Alright then. we'll match all of it combined then,"

Linda's face practically lit up

"Oh God thank you so much," she said, practically leaping out of the seat to hug Hope.

Hope patted on her back, "No problem. What is family for,"

 _Help me._  she mouthed to the boys. The traitors just smirked at her.

Finally making her excuses, she left the bayou with the two vampires.

"By God, that woman has a strong grip,"

MG chuckled.

"Do the witches want to talk about anything special,"

"Nothing too extensive. Just the usual. Oh and also a new witch hire at the New Orleans Salvatore School branch,"

"Let's get going then,"

Another hour was spent meeting the witches of New Orleans and then another one was spent with the human representatives.

Hope loved this city but the people could be tiring.

"What time is it? I want lunch" said Hope

"12:33," said Kaleb

"When are we meeting the witch,"

"1:30,"

"The twins are done," said MG at the same time

Hope thought about it for a minute.

"Can we push the meeting with the witch another half an hour,"

A quick text later, Kaleb gave her an affirmative.

"Tell them at 2:00 pm at the compound. I'll ask all the other three to join in,"

"Sure,"

"Lunch now," said MG, "I'm getting the munchies,"

"Josie says they'll meet us in front of V,"

"Alright,"

V was a vampire exclusive club that served blood to its customers along with the usual. Some of it was in bags but you could also find people that had consented to have their blood rank by a human directly.

By the time Hope, Mg and Kaleb reached the club, the twins were already waiting in front with the car.

Hope stepped forward and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"Okay, so we have to be home by two to see the witch," said MG, "And we all know how Hope and Josie get after drinking fresh blood so let's try to make it home by 1:30 at the latest. Earlier if possible,"

"Where are you two gonna go," Josie asked

"New Italian place," said Lizzie as she and MG got into the car, "See you back home,"

The club was relatively empty compared to the way it was packed at night. Only a few vampires in sight and other workers cleaning and maintaining the place. The owner, Dillan, met them at the bar.

"I'm guessing the usual?"

"Mmm Hmm,"

"Back with me then,"

They followed Dillen to room behind the bar, the door opening up to labyrinth of halls and rooms.

There were a young man and woman waiting for them at the front. Both were dressed in black clothing that left their wrists and necks exposed.

"This is Eliza and Samuel. Guys say Hi to Hope, Josie and Kaleb,"

"Hey,"

"What's up,"

Hope smiled at Dillan, "You know I trust you but...

"But you have to ask first," said Dillan, raising his hands in a surrender motion, "Go ahead,"

Hope stepped up to Samuel and looked him in the eye, "Alright What is your name?"

"Samual but you can call me Sam,"

"Alright Sam, What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help out me and my brother"

"With What?"

"It's just us and I'm doing post-grad and he's in his second year of undergrad. Student loans only go so far and I need money without working three different jobs. It was this or dancing half-naked on a stage and frankly, I don't think I have the body for that,"

"I don't know man, you're looking pretty good from here," said Kaleb in a teasing voice

"Yeah," said Samuel, flirtatiously smiling at him, "Guess you'll be the one  _enjoying_ me tonight,"

Hope snorted, "Pay attention please,"

"Sorry, Ma'am,"

"Last question. Have you been compelled to do any of what is about to happen?"

"The only thing compelled away is my pain. Everything else I consented too. It's on video and everything,"

Hope smiled at him and then turned to his companion, "Your turn Eliza. Can you please answer all the question I just asked Sam here,"

"My name is Eliza. I consented to be here. The only thing compelled away is my pain. I want to become a vampire so Dillan is making me put in the work,"

"You know my rules. Every vampire I turn puts in a year here. If they don't know what it's like to be the human in the situation, things can go very bad when they turn into vampires. Satisfied, Miss Mikaelson?"

Hope nodded

"Great! Samuel is with Kaleb. Eliza with the girls. Remember there's a limit as to how much you can drink," He glanced meaningfully at where Kaleb and Samuel were looking each other up and down, "The only fluid exchanged in those rooms is supposed to be blood, Yes I'm looking at you two. There will be cameras and someone watching as long as Eliza and Samuel are in the room. Once they leave the cameras will be turned off and you are welcome to stay longer,"

This time the meaningful glance was given to Josie and Hope. Josie blushed but Hope just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, Dillan. We'll abide by the rules," said Hope as Eliza and Sam lead them their perspective rooms.

XXX

The room that Sam took him to was lit with soft lighting and had gently jazz music playing. There were comfy leather couches and mini fridge in the corner.

Sam plopped down on the nearest couch and held out his wrist.

"Alright, hot stuff," he said, "Dig in,"

Kaleb chuckled and opened the fridge to get some water and a snack for later.

"You said you were in post-grad. What're you studying?"

"Biomedical Engineering,"

"Damn," said Kaleb, setting the food down, "You're a smart one aren't you? What about your brother?"

"I don't think it's about being smart," said Sam, as Kaleb took his wrist, "I'm just better at some things than other and hard-"

Kaleb lifted his lips from his wrist, "Don't stop on my account. You can keep talking,"

"You make small talk with all your food?"

"The living ones, yeah,"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Kalen smiled at him, "About a hundred years ago, back when I was new and still young, I made a mistake that almost ruined more than one life,"

Thinking about that day, the way MG had lost control, Dorian's lecture, What could have happened if Dorian hadn't shown up. It still filled him with a feeling of dread. Overall he tried not to think about it at all unless it was to remind him why he should stay in control.

Sam waved a hand in front of his face, "You still with me man?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Got lost there for a second,"

"Evidently," said Sam, leaning back, "Couldn't have been that bad,"

Kaleb winced, red-veined MG flashing in front his eyes, "Oh yeah, it was bad,"

"I mean kids make mistakes right?"

"Can't afford it when you're one of us,"

"So you get to know every human you drink from,"

"Yup,"

"Well, I guess I can bore you with my mundane life then,"

Kaleb smiled gratefully before bringing his lips back to his wrist, half listening to the chatter.

"As I was saying I think it was mostly me being hardworking that paid off. My brother is a Marketing Major. We're both at Tulane University, live off campus in an apartment with two other guys and let me tell you..."

Kaleb listened to him talking about his gross roommate while encouraging him to drink the water and eat the snacks.

"And that is why you should always be careful before signing a lease. Now we're stuck with him for the rest of the year,"

"Sounds awful,"

"Oh yeah," said Sam as he drank the last of the water, "Oh hey shouldn't you get going? Won't the other two be done by now?"

"Nah," said Kaleb, chuckling, "Knowing they'll 'start' once Eliza leaves,"

"Oh wow okay," said Sam, "Wanna hear more every boring life stories until then. I got the time,"

"Sure,"

"Okay, let me tell you about the time my brother and I got stuck in our childhood treehouse...

"That's boring to you?"

"You listening or not?"

"Okay. Okay,"

"As I was saying..."

XXX

Josie let go of Eliza's wrist as her teeth detached from her skin. Her other hand wandered up Hopes thigh.

Hope's hand free hand was also wondering under her skirt, making her tremble in the best way.

Once they were done with the blood, Eliza, still oblivious to their wandering hands, leaned back and closed her eyes while drinking her juice. By the time she was done, Hope was practically sitting in her lap, their hands touching every bare patch of skin they could reach.

"Oh wow, you two don't waste time," said Eliza with a short chuckle

"Sorry Eliza," said Hope, not sounding sorry at all

"Yeah, Okay," said Eliza, getting up, "I think I'll leave you two to it. Have fun,"

"Bye 'Liza,"

"Bye,"

Once the door was shut, Hope turned back to her.

"Now where were we?"

Josie laughed

"Somewhere here," she whispered before kissing Hope passionately. A kiss Hope returned with fervour.

Within minutes the room was filled with the sounds of their pleasure.

_"Hope..."_

_'That's it, baby,"_

_"God Yes,"_

_"Josie baby,"_

_"So beautiful, perfect"_

_"Feel good baby?"_

_"So good, don't stop- Oh God **Hope** ,"_

_"Oh- AH- **Baby** ,"_

Josie slid off Hope's lap so they could both lean against opposite ends of the couch. Hope's head was leaned against the armrest, her eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling.

She was beautiful.

Hope opened her eyes and smiled at her, "What are you staring at?"

Josie grinned and moved until she was lying on top of the other girl.

"You,"

"Little old me, huh?"

Josie smirked, "Well you got the little part right,"

"Hey!"

Josie laughed and tilted her head down to give her girlfriend and short and sweet kiss.

"I love you, babe,"

"I love you too, sweetheart,"

They lay there like that, Hope's hands stroking her back. Her hands running through her hair.

Their heartbeats thrummed together in the otherwise silent room. It was the one thing Josie had loved most about becoming a heretic. How easily she could pick out the heartbeats of the ones she loved.

"Hey, Hope?"

"Yeah,"

"I love the sound of your heartbeat,"

Hope's armed tightened around her and she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Hey, Josie,"

"Yeah."

"We should ambush Penelope. Her heartbeat is lovely too,"

"Oh yeah definitely,"

XXX

Kaleb grinned at his phone as he sent a screenshot of Hope's message to Penelope.

"I guess you have to go now," said Sam, sounding a little sad

"Yeah,"

He thought for a second.

"Give me your phone. I'm giving you my number,"

Sam's face lit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson's have a guest.

Penelope was putting away her syringe when her phone lit up with a message. It was a screenshot of a conversation between Kaleb and Hope.

H: We're about to head out to our other girl. Follow us later!

K: Alright. Have fun!

He had captioned the picture with a three winky emojis and  _they're coming for you!_

Penelope grinned and was just responding to the message when Hope and Josie burst into her room.

She grinned at them, "Well, that was fast,"

The two grinned back, eyes shining with mischief and something else that was only present when they were high on blood.

"What can we say," said Josie, pulling her close by the waist, "We were motivated,"

Hope slipped her arms around her from her behind, "Yeah babe, we were thinking...

Penelope shuddered as Hope warm hands slipped under her tank top and gently stroked her stomach.

"We were thinking," said Josie, giving her a soft kiss, "how lovely you look between us,"

"Or how you sound when one of us does...

Penelope moaned as Hope grazed her fangs against her pulse point and whined softly as Josie lightly caressed sides. Hope's hands joined Josie's and they pulled off her top, then her bra, and then her pants too.

Hope and Josie's touches were intoxicating, pulling her under toward a pleasure-filled haze. She tried to fight it at first, to take control, to dominate but she knew it was a losing battle. Whenever these two made it their mission to completely wreck her, with her consent of course, there was little she could do to dissuade them.

With that thought in mind, she let herself succumb to them.

* * *

When Penelope came back to her senses, she was squished between Hope and Josie. The world felt warm and still and her body was floating on a cloud.

She could feel the smugness rolling off of them.

"Shut up," she mumbled into her pillow

Josie chuckled, "We didn't say anything,"

"You're thinking it," she muttered

The two other girls let out a laugh at that.

"Well..." started Hope

Penelope hit her with her pillow and glared, "Don't say it,"

"You did kinda sorts pass out,"

"Again," added Josie with a chuckle

Penelope groaned and sat up, "Well you know how I react to all that..." she gestures toward their hands

"Our sexual prowess," said Hope, eyes twinkling

"-And you were using magic!"

Josie and Hope just stared her adoringly, their grins widening by the second. In the end, she just groaned again and threw herself in their arms.

"I hate you two,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Really I do,"

"Sure,"

"I'm gonna get you back for this. You'll see. I'll make sure you can't walk for days,"

"Whatever you say, babe,"

"Looking forward to it, Pen,"

Penelope groaned back on the bed, the other two half laying on top her.

"What," she asked, once she realized the gentle way they were looking at her.

Hope smiled and gently caressed her hair, "We love you, Penelope,"

"So so much," whispered Josie

Penelope smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. For a second, just a second, she was sent back to the body of a young teenager. Wondering if her love would be returned. If her lovers would hold her close and listen to her heartbeat the way they did for each other, and of the two girls who had smashed through her glass barrier and given her everything with three little words.

_"We love you,'  
_

"I love you too,"

Hope smiled and gave her a gentle kiss, as Josie nuzzled her neck. They stayed there, basking in each other until Hope's phone rang with a reminder.

"Ugh," said Hope, "I think it's time to meet the witch,"

Penelope extracted herself from the pile, "Why did you agree to meet with her again,"

"Kaleb gave her an appointment and he's usually not wrong about these things so..." Hope finished with a shrug

"Fair enough," said Penelope, as they stepped out of the room, "Are we meeting her in the conference room,"

"No," said Josie, "We decided on the sitting room,"

Huh. The conference room was usually used for urgent business and strangers. The sitting room was seen as a more intimate place and was reserved for serious family meetings or when someone close was visiting for a favour etcetera. By, putting someone she had not met yet in the sitting room for a meeting, Hope was giving them importance. It definitely piqued Penelope's interest. Kaleb must have had an interesting story.

When they got to the sitting room, Lizzie was already there waiting with the witch. They both stood up in greeting and Penelope got her first good look at the witch. She was casually dressed in a grey ruffed knee-length dress. She seemed to be of Middle Eastern descent with dark hair turning grey and dark eyes. The biggest clue was the talisman around her neck, a protection against the evil eye, a belief usually held in middle eastern covens. The pendant was clutched in her hand to the point that it was probably hurting her. There seemed to be a nervous fidget in her other hand. Looking closely, Penelope could see that the woman had bags under her eyes and the eyes themselves were red-rimmed as if she had been crying.

Josie gave her a side-eye look, indicating that she had seen it too. This definitely wasn't a normal scenario of a witch looking for immortality to live forever. Something was wrong.

"Hello," said Hope, holding out her hand to shake, "I'm Hope Maikaelson. You must be Sosun Zia,"

The woman shook her hand and nodded, "It's nice to meet you,"

Her voice was soft and firm, and her hand was steady. Despite her nervous demeanour, she seemed sure of herself. She wasn't nervous because of the company then.

Hope made a quick introduction of everyone present and then they all sat down on the couches and seats around the coffee table.

"Can I pour you anything," said Hope, gesturing to the kettles present

Sosun smiled, "Lizzie already offered but no thank you. I'm alright,"

"Okay, let's get started then, Ms Zia,"

"Oh please. Call me Sosun,"

Hope smiled, "Alright Sosun. I have to admit, that at this point in my life I do not even give meetings to people asking for immortality. The first few were enough for me to make that decision. Now one of my family members thought that you were different and deserved an audience so, please, to start with I would like to know the reason you want immortality,"

"I don't," said Sosun, surprising them, "Not exactly. I just want-  _need_  more time,"

"More time to what," asked Hope

Sosun took a deep breathe, "To break a family curse,"

They all looked at each other as the truth ball along the back wall, hidden from their guest lit up with blue.

"Explain to us the curse," said Lizzie

"It's an evil eye curse, born of jealousy and envy,"

"Evil eye?" said Josie

"A belief prevalent in the Muslim community, though I don't know its origin," Penelope turned toward Hope, "There are many kinds of jealousies, the tamest kind is when your friend gets something you want, a good mark, a job, a date, and you're jealous but also happy for them and all that. The worse kind is when you're so envious of the other person that you wish harm on them. The Evil eye is the belief that if someone looks at you with that much envy and hatred they can destroy the subject of they're envy,"

Lizzie turned to Sosun, "And you think someone has done that to your family?"

"They took it a step further. They took their envy and made a curse out of it. The curse itself was cast accidentally. Two powerful witches were in love with the same person. The jilted lover, not realizing the extent his own power or what he was saying, accidentally said a curse and doomed the two lovers and their descendants,"

Penelope remembered the lessons on pronunciation they used to have at the Salvatore school and was once again grateful for its existence.

"And how does this curse manifest in your family," asked Hope

"Every time someone gets jealous of us, the object of their jealousy get s destroyed. Doesn't matter the degree of jealousy or if they even mean us harm. Sometimes it is small things, like a broken trophy or a ruined diploma. Sometimes-sometimes-"

She chocked off and tears welled up in her eyes.

Lizzie gently squeezed her fingers, "It's okay. It's okay. Take your time,"

Sosun squeezed back and took a stuttering breath, "Sometimes people die. My brother died,"

There was a silence in the room and Sosun got herself back under control. Penelope knew what the others were thinking about. She was thinking about it too. A long night, a full moon, hoping for the spell to work, hoping for both girls to come out of it alive. Josie was leaning against Hope and beside her Lizzie was rigid. Penelope took her hand and squeezed. She looked at her gratefully.

"From accounts, my family did not even realize they had been cursed until a hundred years after the curse, then it took some time to figure out where it came from, and since the person who cursed us did it accidentally, it wasn't as if the curse was written down somewhere or anything. It's taken a long time and many generations to get where I am and I am  _so close._

I've been extending my life but I can only do it for so long and I do not want to leave even more people in my coven with the burden,"

Sosun shook her head and sighed again, "At first my coven isolated themselves from others, thinking that they could lessen the impact. It didn't work because-

"You could still get jealous of each other," finished Hope

"Yes," she whispered, "Our lives are miserable and I want it to stop with me. I just need more time,"

"Okay, " said Hope softly, "Bring us your notes tomorrow and I'll talk to the rest of the family after I've read them,"

A formality. Penelope knew that Hope had already made the decision to help the witch.

* * *

Lizzie found Josie sitting in the balcony, looking out toward the streets of New Orleans.

"Hey," she said sitting down beside her dark-haired twin.

"Hey,"

They sat there in silence listening to the hustle and bustle of the city beneath them.

"That was awful," murmured Josie

Lizzie did not have to ask what she was talking about, "Yeah it was,"

Josie leaned her head against Lizzie's shoulder and she took Josie's hand and squeezed. It was nice, sitting there together, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking, feeling.

Remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	6. Smiles all Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had a lot of people ask about my updating schedule. First, Thank you for your interest and sorry for not replying for a while. To answer the question, I'm a student and with classes having started, I'll no longer be sticking to a set schedule. I do plan to finish this before season 2 comes out though.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the rest of it!

MG brought out the onion, garlic, spices, potatoes, and defrosted chicken pieces. The rice was put to soak in water and their biggest pot was filled with oil for the onions and garlic to simmer in.

Halfway through cutting the onions, MG looked up to see Jed shuffling in. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, a lost look he got sometimes after a hard day.

"Hey, man," said MG, "You doing okay?"

"Hmmm," said Jed as he poured himself a glass of water, "I'm good,"

"Cool," said MG, even if he didn't believe him, "Wanna help me?"

Jed furrowed his brow as he sipped his water, "Aren't the twins supposed to be doing this? You know Lizzie's territorial about her cooking,"

MG grinned, "Well, Would you believe me if I said I sweet-talked her into letting me help?"

Jed snorted and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Oh fine," said MG, "Hope pulled the witches into a meeting and Lizzie asked to start with the chopping,"

Jed smiled, "That sounds more believable. I'll help,"

"Start with the potatoes,"

They chopped and diced in silence and as they did Jed's profile relaxed and he starting humming, so much so that MG wondered if he had imagined the stress on his face when he had come in.

"Remember when Lizzie first starting cooking,"

"Oh yeah," chuckled MG, "That was a disaster,"

"She's gotten much better," said Jed, "Though, her baking still isn't edible,"

"I know right. Remember when she tried those peanut butter brownies,"

"Yeah! I remember!," said Jed, chuckling, "And then Hope banned her from baking ever again,"

"And she actually listened!"

They both burst out laughing at that. It was ridiculous. The conversation wasn't even that funny.

 _'This is family for you I guess,'_  MG mused, _'Utterly ridiculous,'_

Jed got ahold himself and looked at MG with shining eyes, "Thanks, man. I needed that,"

"Hey," said Mg, nudging his shoulder, "It's never a problem. You know that,"

Jed nodded and went back to his chopping so MG turned back to his. They were just putting the onions and garlic to a simmer when the twin breezed into the kitchen, eyes red-rimmed and faces long.

Jed looked at MG and then back at the sisters, "Uh, How was the meeting?"

"Terrible," said Lizzie, ever blunt

Josie smiled at them sweetly, "Brought up some bad memories,"

"Oh," said MG, "We're sorry. Do you want to to keep doing this?"

Lizzie waved her hand, "We're fine. Get out of my kitchen,"

MG and Jed looked at Josie for guidance and she just smiled, "Don't worry. Nothing a sisterly conversation can't fix,"

Lizzie huffed behind them but didn't argue, neither did she turn away the hugs the two boys offered them.

Jed and MG went out to the courtyard and found Landon, Rafael and Kaleb chilling and snacking on soda and chips in their usual spot.

"Hey, look!" cried Kaleb, "They're finally here,"

MG smiled and slid in the seat beside the other vampire, "Sorry, took longer in the kitchen then anticipated,"

Jed nodded as sat down beside Landon on the love seat, curling into the phoenix's side. That had been a surprise but then again, they had all healed together and new connections had been a part of that.

"So, Kaled here was just telling us about this guy he just met today at V's,"

"Do tell," said MG, waggling his eyebrows "Was he cute? Pretty? Handsome?"

"I don't do dudes but if I did, definitely," said Kaleb, "That put aside though, Sam was actually pretty cool. He's doing biomedical engineering, takes care of his brother and seems like an overall nice guy. I got his number,"

Rafael frowned, "You sure that won't give him the wrong impression,"

MG rolled his eyes, "Come on Rafael, it's the 22nd century. Two guys can get each other's numbers without it implying something else,"

"True. True," said Rafael, placatingly, "Still. Better safe than sorry,"

"I'm not worried," said Kaleb, "Even if he is expecting something else, I'll just suggest Jed instead. He'll charm him,"

They all laughed at that, Landon nudging Jed who only cracked a smile.

"You alright there, Jed?" said Rafael, "Still feeling down?"

Jed shook his head, "Just tired now,"

"If you're sure," said Landon, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

Jed hummed, "Yeah. MG helped,"

"I literally did nothing,"

Kaleb slung an arm around him, "No action required, man. It's just your style,"

There were a few noises of agreement all around and MG chuckled, "In that case, happy to be of service,"

The smiles he got in return were bright and happy.

XXX

Josie grabbed the chicken and brought it to the sink to wash, "I know you're upset but you didn't have to be rude like that,"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry,"

Josie looked at her expectingly.

Lizzie sighed and nodded her head, "And yes. I will apologize to them too,"

"Good," said Josie, "Now do you want to talk about it?"

"Didn't we all ready?"

"No," said Josie, "We cried about it. There's a difference,"

Lizzie didn't respond and Josie didn't push, both working together in harmony. Once everything was in the pot and the only thing left to do was stir occasionally, Josie jumped on the counter beside the stove and gently nudged her sister's hip.

The blonde heretic sighed but decided to indulge her sister, "I just keep thinking I'll get over it you know. The fact that the only way to save us from this curse was to literally break our twin bond. It hurt so much, ad even now years later sometimes it still hurts and I know it hurts you too,"

"Yeah," Josie whispered, remembering that awful night, "I remember and it hurts me too but it's okay you know, for it to hurt. You don't have to get over it Lizzie, I don't think it's something you get over. We were always able to sense each other and then there was this painful event and then we couldn't. It was a traumatizing experience. It's okay to feel affected by it,"

"I know. I know. Sometimes I just think I'm doing better with it is all and then something happens and I have to rethink that,"

"Yeah well," said Josie, jumping down and hugging her sister from the side, "It doesn't really work like that. Some days are good and some days aren't. That's just how it is. You gotta remember there are people who are here for us whenever bad days happen,"

"Yeah," said Lizzie softly, "I know, Jo,"

"Good," said Josie, "Now let's make this the best biryani Pedro and Nico have ever had,"

Lizzie's answering grin was everything.

XXX

Pedro got out of the car and helped Nico after him. They had opted not to bring anything with them. Perks of coming home, especially in the Mikaelson family, there was always a room filled with essentials waiting for you.

Nico took his hand and grinned excitedly, "Ready to see your family again. It's been a while,"

Pedro squeezed the hand in his, "Our family, Nico,"

Nico's returned smile could have lit up a room.

"Our family,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is.

Pedro and Nico stepped into the compound and were instantly crowded by the quickest members of the Mikaelson family, the vampires and hybrids having heard them before they even stepped inside properly.

Josie and Lizzie were hugging him and kissing his cheeks. On the other hand, Nico was being passed around by the guys and Hope, taking turns telling them how beautiful they looked.

"Hey, it's our turn you fast assholes," said Penelope, finally making it to them, along with Landon.

Nico smiled and jumped into Penelope's arms, "I missed you, Pen,"

"Aww," said Penelope, running a hand through Nico's long dark hair "I missed you too baby,"

Landon smiled at Nico and took them into their arms, "Welcome back, Nico,"

Nico smiled brightly, "Thanks, Fire boy,"

It took another few minutes for everyone to hug them both properly. Once the Mikalson family deemed them greeted properly, they all made their way to the courtyard.

"So," said Rafael, "How was the travelling?"

Pedro smiled at from where he and Nico were curled together on the one seat sofa.

"It was good, slept for most of it though," said Pedro, "Doesn't help from the jet lag though,"

"I downloaded some books on my phone and read through most of the plane ride," said Nico, "I'm definitely feeling the jet lag,"

"Let me guess, 'To Kill a Mockingbird," said Penelope at the same time Hope asked, "Do you two want to rest until dinner then,"

Nico nodded, "Yes and Yes,"

Pedro stood up and pulled Nico along with him, "We'll rest until dinner. Wake us up okay,"

The family smiled around them, all bright and happy, and warmth bloomed inside of him. The way Nico squeezed his hand, he knew they felt the same way.

Everyone waved them off, going back to their conversations, while the two made their way to the rooms. Along the way, Pedro took in the place, the new additions and the old decorations, the many many photos and portraits the family had put up over the years and the way the place always made him feel at home no matter how much time he spent away from it.

"I love this place," murmured Nico, as they stopped in front of the picture from their wedding. Jed had been the one to take it, showing them laughing and looking at each other like they had just won the world, dressed in their white pantsuits.

"That was a beautiful day," said Nico

"Yes," murmured Pedro, "It was,"

They stood there looking at the picture until Nico started to yawn and Pedro pulled them toward their room, chuckling along the way.

The room had been cleaned for their arrival, fresh sheets, robes and towels were laid out for them. The mini-fridge was stocked with their favourite snack and the bookshelf had been filled with their favourite genres. A peek in the washrooms showed toiletries laid out on each of the two sinks in the bathroom, colour coded in their favourite shades. Bright pink and sky blue.

"Shower first?" asked Pedro

Nico grinned at him, beautiful dark eyes filled with mischief, "Or we could just shower together,"

Pedro snorted and shook his head, "You just want me to wash your hair,"

But he followed them in any way. He liked washing Nico's hair.

Later they were curled up together in bed and Nico pulled him close.

"No matter where we travel and for how long, this is always my favourite place in the world,"

Pedro smiled and kissed Nico, softly and lovingly, and in all the ways that conveyed how much he adored them.

"My favourite place is with you," he said softly, "But this is pretty great too,"

"Were in a sappy mood, huh?" said Nico, snuggling as close as they could.

"Something about being back here I guess," said Pedro

Nico smiled and tucked themselves closer and closed their eyes. Pedro took the hint and started to gently run his fingers through their hair. Eventually, their breathing evened out, indicating that they were asleep.

Pedro smiled and kissed their cheek, snuggling down to follow their example.

It was good to be home.

XXX

Jed left the laughing voices of the other guys and wandered inside. The heaviness in his chest had come back and his head felt a little cloudy.

_Shit_ , he hated when days like this hit him, especially on important dates. It was their family anniversary for God's sake!

After a few minutes of wandering around the compound with his tired thoughts, he stopped and wasn't surprised to see that his feet had carried him to Hope's personal room. He could hear her moving inside

He was still contemplating whether or not to knock when Hope called out to him from inside.

"Stop standing out there and come inside Jed," called out Hope

Jed opens the door and steps inside to find Hope surrounded by different papers and spellbooks. The few pieces of furniture she keeps in there have been pushed to the side to make room for everything on the floor.

She looks up when she hears him close the door, "Hey,"

"Hi," he said, "What're the papers for?"

"The witch that came by," said Hope, "Thought I would do some research."

Jed nodded and stood there looking at her. He knew he probably looked like a lost little boy at the moment but something inside him just seemed stuck

"Did you need something though?" asked Hope, clearing a small space in front of her.

When she didn't hear an answer, she looked up at his frozen form and frowned

"Jed?" said Hope, this time sounding a little concerned, "What's going on?"

It took him a few seconds -or was it minutes- but somehow his feet unglued from the floor. He folded himself on his knees and crawled forward until he was close enough to Hope to put his head in her lap and curl up into her.

Hope instantly put one arm under his head and her other one over his shoulders, pulling him up so his head was resting on her left shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?" she whispered right against his ear

Jed just shrugged and tried to twist closer. Hope let him, cooing to him gently, as if he was a child in need of comfort.

"Come on, Jed," said Hope, "Tell Alpha what's wrong,"

The words were said in a soft playful tone but it still sent him through a spiral of memories.

_"I'm your Alpha and father and you will LISTEN!"_

_"I'm your Alpha,"_

_"Not the Alpha anymore,"  
_

_"Broken Alpha,"_

His father, his first alpha, who had always been so so disappointed him. He'd wanted a strong and powerful son and Jed had tried. He had tried so hard to be strong and powerful but it hadn't been enough and then he had been sent to the school where he had become Alpha but it had hurt, and he had tried harder but he had just hurt himself and others and then he wasn't alpha anymore and it had been better but still everything felt dark and wrong and then...

"Jed, Jed! Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay...

There had been Hope, the only good connection Jed had ever had to the title Alpha. Hope with her splintered heart that was still filled with kindness, with hands so strong they could snap someone's neck but were used to hold her people up. Hope with her love and care and fierceness.

"That's it, Jed," she whispered, "Five in, four out. Just like that,"

Hope, who was always just  _there._ Hope, the last Alpha he ever wanted.

Always and Forever.

Hope.

"Hey, babe," Hope whispered, "Are you with me, yet?"

Jed took a shuddering breath, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat. Hope kept on rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words until he could finally speak again.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out "I'm okay. I'm okay,"

Hope gently pressed kisses into his hair allowing him to settle down a little more until his shaking subsided.

"What happened, love?"

"I-I don't know," he mumbled into his shoulder, "I was just having a bad day and then I was fine here but I started going on a memory spiral,"

"Memory?" she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"Alphas,"

"Oh, Jed," murmured Hope, running a soothing hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. It was what I said, wasn't it?"

"Not your fault," said Jed, looking up at her. He didn't want her to feel guilty because he had a problem, "I was just having a bad day,"

Hope kissed his forehead, "You should have said something from the beginning, babe. We're always here for you, you know that,"

"I know. But it's our anniversary and I just wanted to be okay for it,"

"Hey, hey," said Hope, turning his face so he was looking her in the eye, "This is our  _family_  anniversary, the whole point of family is to always be there for each other. No matter what. Okay?"

"Okay," he murmured, putting his head back against her shoulder as the emotional exhaustion finally caught up to him.

As sleep started to overtake him, he heard Hope typing on her phone but he was too warm and sleepy to actually bother with what she was doing.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," Hope whispered, "I got you,"

"I know,"

She was Hope after all. His forever Alpha.


	8. Family and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner

_'We're going picnic style'_

Landon frowned at the text. Huh.

"What does this mean?" he said showing the message to Penelope who was putting the finishing touches on the potato salad.

"Ah," said Penelope, "She wants us to forgo the table today and eat on the floor. Hey MG, bring this out and tell Kaleb we're doing picnic style,"

"We are?" said Josie from were she was also handing MG food to take outside.

"Alpha's orders," said Penelope.

"Aye, aye," said MG before speeding out fo there.

"Why do you think she wants to do a picnic style," asked Landon, putting the glasses on a tray.

"Well," said Josie, "The last time we did picnic style was the anniversary of Klaus's death,"

"Anyone not feeling well today?" asked Penelope, looking a little worried

Had there been anyone? Rafael had had a nightmare but he had seemed fine later. The witches had been a little put off because of their meeting, especially the twins, but they seemed fine now. Kaleb and MG were good. Jed-

Ah. Jed.

"Jed wasn't feeling too good this morning. But he said he was fine later,"

"Hmm," said Penelope, handing him the rest of the drinks, "Maybe he went to Hope later. You know how much he loves a cuddle. Here take all these outside,"

Landon carefully walked to the courtyard, doing his best not to drop anything. Once he got there, he had to chuckle.

In the few minutes between MG leaving the kitchen and him getting there, Kaleb and MG had transformed the whole place. Instead of a dinner table decorated with candles and flowers, there were blankets and quilts on the ground, making a soft mattress. They were then covered with a sheet to sit on then another smaller sheet to put the food on. Two edges were lined with pillows, the other two were lined with candles. One of the corners was left open for people to enter through. The stuff that had been already brought out was also sitting on the picnic sheet.

Fast Assholes.

"So," said MG, grinning wide, "How did we do?"

"Great," said Landon, handing some of the stuff to a proud looking Kaleb

"The best for today," said Kaleb, grinning ear to ear.

They spent the next half an hour setting up the rest of the food. Klebe and MG doing a lot more of the work, with their fast legs and all.

Once they were done, they stood together looking at their handiwork.

"I'd say we did pretty good," said MG

"I'd say too," said Nico from behind them, holding hands with a nodding Pedro

"Oh hey, guys," said Landon, "How was the nap?"

"Rejuvenating," said Pedro, "When are we starting? I'm starved,"

"Right about now, actually," said Kaleb, lifting an olf fashioned bell and ringing it three times.

Within seconds the twins were running to the courtyard a laughing Penelope in their arms. Hope and Jed came behind them, a little slower, with Jed low-key clinging to Hope's arm.

"What's this?" asked Jed, eyeing the setting on the ground

"I thought it would be better," said Hope

Jed frowned, "You didn't have to-

"Oh shush," murmured Hope, "Let's eat,"

XXX

Hope quietly surveyed the occupants of the room as she ate her food. Jed was sitting between Rafael and Landon, basically being fed by them. Lizzie seemed to be apologizing to him about something she had said earlier. Kaleb and MG were in one of the corners, having an eating contest. Penelope was sitting with Pedro and Nico, periodically filling their plates despite their protests. Josie seemed to be surveying the scene in a similar fashion to Hope, smiling and giving Hope a wink when their eyes met.

Straightening up, Hope clinked her glass.

"Everyone," sais Hope, "a toast,"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to her, waiting with grins and smiles.

"When I met all of you," said Hope, "the first time, well most of those times probably weren't so great. Back then, when I was a lonely broken little girl, if someone had told me I would have all this one day, I probably would have laughed and sent them to Professor Saltzman to be evaluated,"

A few chuckles went around the room, tearful ones from the twins at the mention of their late father.

"But It's been a hundred years and I am so happy here, with the people who taught me life's most valuable lessons,"

"Penelope," said Hope, looking at the witch, "You taught me a fierce heart and a kind heart could exist in the same body, that one does not have to negate the other and I will always be grateful for that,"

"Rafael," she said, looking at her first hybrid, "You taught me the meaning of found family, that while a family doesn't end in blood, it doesn't start there either. Thank you,"

"Landon," she said softly, smiling at her first love, "You taught me to trust again, showed me that faith in people is not a weakness but great strength and all those years ago, in the walls of our high school, you taught me to open myself to love again. I hope you know how much that will always mean to me,"

In response, Landon smiled and saluted her with his glass.

"Jed," she said, "You taught me hot to evolve and grow and forgive myself. I watched you struggle and win and I realized I could do it too. That finding peace with yourself is possible. Thank you for that, love,"

Jed's smile was a bright thing.

"MG," she said turning to the vampires, "Your golden heart is a blessing to us all and you remind us every day that no matter the decade or the century, we can always make ourselves better, that change is inevitable and good and that we should not fear it. You taught me to stop being opposed to difference and god MG I can never thank you enough for that,"

"Kaled, you believed that conformity wasn't everything and that we should live our lives loud and proud and you've instilled that in every person you met, including me. Thank you,"

"Lizzie. My beautiful blonde," said Hope, smiling at her girlfriend

In response Lizzie laughed and flipped her long blonde hair, prompting Penelope to playfully roll her eyes at her.

"You taught me how to pick myself up form the darkest pit of my life, you showed me that no matter how hopeless things were, you could always walk towards the light. And you yourself do that every day and it makes me so proud and happy,"

"Josie, our beautiful light," said Hope, looking at the brunet with a smile, "You showed me how to be soft, around you I always knew I could let go of my rough edges and stood by me until I was comfortable doing it around this whole family. I am so thankful to have you,"

"Pedro," she said, turning to the witch they had all watched grow from a soft little boy to a compassionate man, "You taught me that growing does not mean leaving behind your childlike innocence and whenever I feel the urge to fill the air with bubbles and balloons, I think of you,"

Everyone let out a few chuckles and Nico leaned in gave a smiling Pedro a kiss on the cheek.

"Nico," she said, engaging the youngest member of the Mikaelson family.

"Our beautiful Nico," said Hope, "You showed me one has to accept themselves before they can accept others and that it's okay to spend time on yourself, to make sure you yourself are okay before you go around taking care of everyone else. I always feel lucky to have met you,"

Nico smiled and mouthed at 'thank you' at her.

Hope smiled and suddenly felt her self tearing up a little.

"Did I get everyone?" she asked, doing a poor job of masking her happy tears.

"Yeah," said Lizzie, "But I'd like to add something,"

"Go ahead,"

"I just want to thank everybody for being patient with me, especially MG and Josie. I know you guys end up with the brunt of my explosions and thank you for being there for me through them. Especially with you brownies MG, they always help,"

"Aww Lizzie," said MG, getting up and hugging her, "You don't have to thank us. We're family"

"I know, babe," said Lizzie, "But I want to,"

"Speaking of which," said Jed, voice lowed then normal, "I'm thankful to this family for teaching me forgiveness, joe to forgive myself and others and that I am worthy of it,"

There was a small silence as Rafael and Landon both practically smothered Jed in hugs.

"Well," said Penelope, breaking the silence with a grin that said she was about to do something ridiculous, "I'm glad for all the new -uh- position I was introduced to as a member of this family,"

"Oh my god Pen," said Josie as Kaleb plummeted her with a cushion.

And just like that, the mood changed and everybody started shouting out absurd things they were grateful for while cushions were magically thrown around the room.

Hope watched it all with a warm feeling growing in her chest. God, she would never get tired of this. This group of people had lost so much and had through so much grief and yet they found the strength to go on with laughter and smiles. She was so lucky for having been given the privilege of calling these people family.

As they all calmed down, Josie looked around and smiled, "I think, at the end of the day, we're all just grateful for family,"

There were a few noises of agreement around the room

"To our family," said Hope, raising her glass

"To our family," they all echoed back

_This_ thought Hope, as she drank her champagne,  _This is what peace feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	9. Epilogue: The Promise of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there is Peace

When Klaus and Elijah had died, they had been transported to the bayou outside of New Orleans, a representation of everything they had worked for.

_Klaus sat up looking around at the tall trees around him. Beside him, Elijah was doing the same._

_"Pretty isn't it brother?"_

_Not believing his ears, Klaus turned around to see Henrik standing there._

_"Brother," whispered Elijah_

_Before Elijah could say anything else, Klaus got up and hurled himself toward his youngest brother, picking him up and spinning him around._

_Henrik giggled, the sound like bells and held on to him._

_"I missed you so much, Henrik," Kauls whispered into his hair_

_"We missed you," said Elijah, coming up and embracing them both._

_"You two came here quicker then I expected you to,"_

_They turned around to see Finn standing behind then, a soft look of amusement on his face. Wordlessly, Klaus raised his arm, inviting their oldest brother to the embrace._

_As the brother stood there, quietly letting the feeling sink inside them, Klaus felt another familiar presence around them._

_"Little Wolf," he murmured, turning around slowly._

_And there she was, as beautiful as ever, smiling that wide grin. They stood there looking at each other before she was launching herself at him, almost tackling him to the ground._

_"I missed you,"_

_Hayley laughed tearfully and then turned to look at something behind him. He followed her gaze to Elijah, looking as if he was seeing a miracle._

_"Go," he whispered to her_

_Slowly she waled to Elijah and as they embraced each other, Klaus looked away, letting then have their privacy._

_Introductions and more hugs later, Elijah was the one who spoke up, "Don't you three have somewhere to take us?"_

_Hayley smiled and pulled him towards an alcove of trees, Finn and Henrik following._

_Klaus hesitated though._

_"Klaus," said Henrik, making everyone stop and look back._

_"Arent you coming brother?" asked Finn_

_Klaus pursed his lips._

_"I think I'll stay a little longer,"_

_His brothers looked a little sad but understanding. Hayley, on the other hand, was giving him a bright smile, eyes filled with pride._

_"We'll be here once you're ready,"  
_

Klaus spent the next decades watching his daughter.

He watched as she grieved and cried.

He watched she closed herself off and let herself become alone. That one hurt.

He watched as she finally opened herself up to love, as she saved herself and those she loved.

He watched and ached and  _screamed_  as she sacrificed herself.

_Oh, my poor baby._

He watched as she clawed her way back up, every inch her mother.

He watched as she cried and howled and fought.

Never giving up. Always fighting.

A true Mikaelson.

He watched as she made her family, as she loved and mourned and created something beautiful.

He watched as she sired the first immortal witch.

He watched with pride as she gave the Mikaelson name a new legacy.

_God, he didn't think he'd ever been prouder._

And yet, he waited. It didn't feel right to leave yet.

It wasn't the hundredth anniversary of her family that he realized it was time.

Only one thing to do first.

XXX

Hope knew she was dreaming as soon as she opened her eye and found herself standing in the middle of the bayou. It was the exact same place she had said goodbye to her mom all those years ago.

This time it was Klaus that was standing in front of her.

"Dad," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Her dad grinned his trademark devilish grin and opened his arms.

"Aren't I getting a hug littelest wolf?"

Hope smiled and walked forward until she could wrap her arms around the man. He smelled just like the last time she had seen him. Like the woods and oil paint, he loved so much. Even after years, his arms felt the same around her, a little like home and a little like being free.

She felt like a little girl again.

"What are you doing here, dad?" she whispered into his shoulder.

Klaus pulled back a little, looking at her with soft eyes, "I thought I'd say goodbye. After all, it's going to be a long time before we see each other again. At least, I hope so,"

Hope smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

"You finally found peace, huh?" she asked, voice choked up

"Just as you found yours," he whispered back

"Thank you for watching over me, dad," she said hugging him again.

_Goodbye, littlest wolf._

XXX

Hope woke up with a start, waking up Jed who was cuddled into her side.

"Everything okay?" he asked

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss, "Everything's fine, babe. Go back to sleep,"

Jed nodded sleepily and snuggled back into her, "Love you,"

"Love you too, baby,"

XXX

When Klaus opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by his deceased siblings along with Hayley, Keelin and Camille.

"Cami," he said, smiling through his tears. He hadn't thought he would ever see her again.

"Hi Klaus," she whispered, extending her hand and intertwining their fingers together. She was wearing a red summer dress and looked as beautiful as ever.

"So," he smiled, "You all came to welcome me?"

Rebecca snorted, "Don't let it get to your head Nik. Freya and I got the same welcome,"

Beside her, their eldest sister smiled, "We're only waiting on Kol now,"

"Hopefully it will be a while before he joins us," said Finn

"Oh, I'm sure Davina will keep him in line," said Hayley from where she as wrapped in a smiling Elijah's arms, still dressed in his favourite suit.

"Ready, Nik?" said Henrik

Klaus looked around and smiled, "Yes, let's go,"

_And just like that, he walked towards his own peace._

_Hope had found hers after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. Thank you for everyone's encouragement and kind words. I'm sorry if I didn't get to respond to everybody that commented, just know that I appreciate all your support and enthusiasm.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as much as I can! and make the chapters a bit longer!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
